hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2040 Atlantic hurricane season (Nauval)
The 2040 Atlantic hurricane season is an above normal season with 14 tropical storms, seven hurricanes, and three major hurricanes. One of the storms, Hurricane Moor formed in the Pacific, but crossed into the Atlantic. Storms Tropical Storm Alia Tropical Depression One developed from a subtropical low late on June 10 off the coast of North Carolina. The next day, the cyclone gained tropical storm strength, earning the name Alia. The storm meandered slowly to the northeast for the next few hours. On June 12, a cold front attached to her, causing her to accelerate northeastwards. Unusually warm waters permitted strengthening, but her strength was kept minimal due to westerly shear. Alia peaked as a 60MPH storm early on June 14, just south of Sable Island. At this time, she also began transitioning to an extratropical storm. Later that day, the system became fully extratropical just before hitting Newfoundland. The remnants merged with a cyclonic system over Greenland the next day. Alia caused rough surfs, surges, strong winds, and heavy rains over North Carolina and parts of the US East Coast. Floods occurred in North Carolina, but not severe. Severe beach erosion also occurred, though no casualties were reported. Damage in that area totaled $500,000 (2040 USD). The storm also impacted Newfoundland, later in her duration. Heavy rains caused severe floods in some areas. Strong winds damaged countless of buildings and structures in the island. One man died when an electric pole fell into his house. In total, Alia caused $5 million (2040 USD) of damage. Tropical Storm Boba Tropical Depression Two developed from a tropical disturbance on July 1 over the Caribbean Sea. The system trekked slowly north-northwestwards under an influencing trough. It gained tropical storm strength 24 hours later, earning the name Boba. Although located over warm waters, the storm barely strengthened due to moderate shearing. He turned to the north-northeast on July 4. After slowly tracking over the Gulf of Mexico, Boba peaked as a 70MPH storm on the next day. On July 6, the storm approached Florida and meandered slowly to the northwest as a ridge over Eastern United States took place of the trough guiding the storm. After doing that for 18 hours, he made landfall at Navarre, Florida as a 40MPH storm. The ridge to his north weakened, allowing him to traverse northward. The storm weakened to a depression over Alabama on July 7 before transitioning to an extratropical depression the next day. The low gyrated to the northwest again due to a blocking pattern, before turning to the east-northeast and assimilating with a cold front on July 9 over Indiana. Four people were killed by the storm. Three were in Cuba and one in Florida. In Cuba, the eastern bands of the storm dropped heavy rains, causing scattered floods. Damage amounted up to $7 million (2040 USD). Due to Boba's erratic track while striking Florida, the storm dropped heavy rainfalls in the area, peaking at 18 inches around the area where it struck. Floods, tornadoes, strong winds, and storm surges caused damage up to $100 million dollars in Florida. A woman in Longboat Key was swept by rough surfs the storm produced. She was then attacked by a bull shark and died in a hospital. Throughout its duration, Boba caused damage totaling up to $127 million (2040 USD). Hurricane Cammy Tropical Depression Three developed from a tropical wave a few hundred miles east of the Lesser Antilles late on July 18. Trekking west-northwestwards, the cyclone strengthened to Tropical Storm Cammy on the next day. The storm looped slightly southwestwards and diminished to a tropical depression on July 21 due to wind shear. Slight strengthening occurred later that day as shearing depleted. Cammy regained tropical storm strength that time while located southeast of Barbados. The next day, she quickly strengthened to a hurricane and struck the Grenadines. By July 23, strong shearing and very dry air over the Eastern Caribbean Sea caused the storm's intensity to deplete. The storm quickly crippled to a tropical storm, then a depression, and later, a remnant low. The low tranversed northwards for 30 hours, regenerating to a tropical storm on July 25 while situated north of the Virgin Islands. A trough influenced the storm to the northeast, entering an area with favorable climatic conditions. On July 27, Cammy regained hurricane strength while passing to the east of Bermuda. A deformed eye feature was visible on microwave satellite imagery. However, the storm weakened back to a tropical storm on the next day due to increasing wind shear as she turned to the north. The storm later turned to the northeast into an area with high shearing and dry air as it began transitioning to an extratropical cyclone. Cammy was declared an extratropical low on July 29. Her remnants was absorbed to a cold front. There was heavy crop damage when Cammy impacted the Lesser Antilles, especially in the Grenadines, St. Vincent, and Grenada. Strong winds damaged over ten thousand structures in the Grenadines, causing damage amounting up to $49 million (2040 USD). In Grenada, a landslide killed 12 people; many of them attempted to evacuate from the storm. Floods, storm surges, and strong winds caused damage up to $22 million (2040 USD). The rest of the Lesser Antilles were also impacted, but not as severe as in Grenada, St. Vincent, and the Grenadines. In Bermuda, a wave from Cammy capsized a yacht, injuring two persons. In total, damage caused by the storm amounted $71.5 million (2040 USD) and 16 deaths (four in the Grenadines and twelve in Grenada). Tropical Storm Dirk Tropical Depression Four developed from a low pressure area on August 2 just to the north of the Yucatan Peninsula. Tracking due northeast under the influence of a cold front, the system attained tropical storm strength 12 hours later. The storm, now named Dirk posed a threat to Florida. Tropical Storm Watches and Warnings were initiated. Hurricane Elven Hurricane Finn Tropical Storm Gem Hurricane Harry Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Storm Irina Hurricane Justin Hurricane Moor Tropical Storm Kylie Hurricane Luke Tropical Storm Mila Storm Names This was the first time the renewed list of names were used. The lists were no longer rotated and the names were used sequentially without regard to year. Retirement The names Elven and Justin were retired. They were replaced by Effy and Jude, respectively. The name Moor was also retired from the East Pacific naming list and was replaced with Mort. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons